


Batfamily Drabbles

by diamondheartwarrior



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondheartwarrior/pseuds/diamondheartwarrior
Summary: Here's a bunch of drabbles/ficlets surrounding: Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Tim Drake, Damian Wayne, Bruce Wayne, and Alfred Pennyworth.





	1. Jason The Chef

“Um, Dick what are you doing?” Jason walked closer to Dick  
“Well today is the day that Alfred usually makes waffles for us but, he went to visit his daughter,”  
“Alfred has a daughter?”  
“Yeah, Julia,”  
“You are not even- did you just fucking put salt in the mix?”  
“Huh?” Dick looked at the packaging and facepalmed   
“You are what society calls an idiot,” Jason dumped out the mix and started another  
“Just back away child and let me do my magic,” Dick raised an eyebrow  
“I am older than you, Jay,”  
“I am taller than you,”  
“I am nicer than you,”  
“I can cook better than you,”  
“I am more flexible than you,”  
“I am smarter than you,”  
“No your not…”  
“Yes, I definitely am,”  
“No your not-”  
“Just leave me alone and let me cook god damn it!”  
“VICTORY!!!” Dick does a flip and hits his head on the table  
“Karma’s a bitch Dick,” Jason is smirking while Dick is wallowing in pain


	2. Phone Addiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim cannot get off his phone or laptop for more than 2 minutes and Dick finally realizes this

"Hey, Timmy! What are you doing?" Tim waves his hand  
"Work,"  
"What exactly are you doing,"  
"Wayne Enterprises,"  
"Is that Stephanie?" Tim turns his head and Dick grabs his laptop and runs  
"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" He runs after him and Dick holds the laptop close to his chest while he runs upstairs  
"Bruce is not here I will not hesitate to kill you!" DIck chuckles  
"You sound like Damian!" Dick goes back downstairs and goes to the living room jumping over couches  
"DICK!" Tim runs super fast and jumps on Dick's back bringing him down  
"AHHHH!" Tim smirks as he walks over Dick grabs the computer and leaves  
"... Ow,"


	3. Were still brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim notices Damian's more aggressive and furious behavior and first believe he's being a brat but he's upset and Dick's not here

I noticed it first while at breakfast when Dick called him a kid.   
"Hey, kid-"  
"I'm not a kid you imbecile!" Damian yelled at Dick and he looked around nervously  
"Dami, sorry to break this to you but you are your 12-"   
"Can I child kill someone in 30 and more ways?"  
"Y-" I tapped Dick's shoulder and whispered  
"Don't do it,"  
"I'm no longer hungry," He walks in a face pace and goes to his room\  
"Woah! Is the 'I'm an angsty preteen' getting stronger?" I rolled my eyes  
"Maybe,"  
"I hope Damian's okay," I shrug

And again while checking up on him after him being there for 4 hours straight  
"Damian you alive in there?" He rolls his eyes   
"I'm fine. Now go away and start flirting with your super boyfriend," Why did he mention Kon if he has nothing to do with the conversation... Maybe Jon got him on the edge  
"Are you and Jon okay?"  
"Stay out of my business,"  
"I have permission to be in it I'm your brother. We don't get along, yes, but I still care for you," Damian stared at me with some much emotions going past his eyes  
"Jon and I had a fight, and I made him feel like he needed me to do a mission and succeed and he tried to do it by himself and got severely injured,"  
"And you believe it's your fault,"  
"it's both of your faults you shouldn't have made him feel that way and he shouldn't have gone alone. In all honesty, you both need each other. And maybe get up and brush your knees after that bump?"


	4. Why are you here?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark comes to the Batcave because his wifi's too slow and the Batcave's super fast. And Bruce is annoyed that Jason let him

"Clark, why are you here?"  
"I had to do a report really fast and your wifi's pretty quick so-"  
"You stayed in here?"  
"Yeah,"  
"And you let him?" Bruce turned his head to Jason who was drinking soda  
"He's Superman! And if I said no he can push me away and do it anyways, rather support it,"  
"He'll never-"  
"I'll never-"  
Bruce stares at Clark in surprise  
"Why don't you two just go in a bedroom and have sex already? The sexual frustration is... frustrating,"  
"Jason!" Bruce gives him the iciest bat glare  
"And that's my cue bye Supes,"


	5. I'll Never Forget You

Past as Speedy

“It’s over Tick Tock you’re finished,” She smirks and grabs Roy’s head and green mist started circling around her, and Roy blinks at her paralyzed

“You will lose one of the most important things in your life, J-,” She lets go of his head and in a flash she’s in handcuffs

“I got this Speedy,” Flash runs away with her in his hands

“What did she do to me?” Roy whispers to himself and Dick comes from behind him questionably

“What happened over there?”

“I Don’t know… I think she took someone important,”

“Like who?”

“I don’t know,”

“Don’t worry we can question her when we go to the station,”

At the Station

“What did you do to me?” She smirks

“One person that ran with you in difficult times, in the future,” He clenches his fist and punches her in the face 

“I don’t want a riddle I want the truth!”

“I’m not telling you, you’ll ruin the endgame,”

“What endgame?” 

“The end of your game,” She chuckles to herself

“I’m losing paitence,”

“So am I, looking at your stupid costume that you wear on the streets to ‘fight crime’,”

 

“OH and you’re any better,”

“See how I never said that,” Roy gets ready to punch her again but Wally holds his arm

“Speedy, stop,”

“No, Wally she took someone from me, this can ruin my future!”

“We can figure this out but not this way,” Roy sighs and puts down his fist

Present Arsernal

“I hate that bitch,” Jay glares at the TV and Roy smirks

“Why?”

“She whines to much, kinda like you,” Roy rolls his eyes

“At least I don’t get slashed with a knife and completely ignore the fact that it’s there,” Jay raises a eyebrow

“1.Thanks that’s a compliment and 2. You didn’t deny it,”

“Shut up-” Roy gets cut off by a coughing fit by Jason

“You okay?” Roy rubs Jason back and Jason shrugs his hands

“I’m fine choked on my own saliva,” Roy laughed

“That’s rich Jaybird,” Jason rolled his eyes and smacked Roy’s arm

“I’m still human, asshole,”

“Are you really?”

“Shut up. Oh! We need to get Lian!”

“Shit, SHit, Shit,” Roy struggled putting his shoes on

“Hurry the fuck up!”

 

At Dinner

“My teacher said I was really good at math and gave me a batman sticker!” Lian shows her shirt and Jay quirked a eyebrow before laughing

“What’s funny jay-jay?”

“Oh not-” Jason has another coughing fit and sees blood on his hands

“Jaybird?” Roy stares at Jason’s hands in concern

“You’re going to see Doctor Lee Thompkins,” Jason nods and shoves a piece of chicken in his mouth

“Okay,” 

“Whats wrong with Jay-Jay?”

“He’s fine,” ‘I hope’ Roy mutters

“Okay! Anyways, she wants Jayjay and Daddy to come for a visit!”

“Then we will come,”

-  
At Doctor Lee’s office

“This isn’t some type of disease, it doesn’t get that bad within a few hours it takes time for symptoms to show,” Roy nods

“So what is it?”

“Whatever it is it’s killing Jason fast, within another few minutes he might be dead, I’m sorry Roy,” Roy walks inside Jason’s room to see him pale, sickly looking, looking at the ceiling

“I’m gonna die, right?” Jason’s teal eyes look over to Roy

“I’m sorry,”

“Guess I’m not a dead person walking after all,”

"A dead bird walking, the curse,” Jason looks up at him with questioning eyes

“What curse?”

“When I was Speedy Tick Tock cursed me with losing someone, important it seems, she was applying to you, she’s killing you,” Roy blinks back tears and looked away from Jason

“It’s not your fault, it’s hers,”

“If it weren’t for me you will be fine,”

“I wouldn’t have been able to see the light, just pain and anger, I rather be dead then be pulled through that,” Jason smiles and has a coughing fit and blood pours off his hands on the floor

“She wanted me to suffer, why couldn’t this be me?”

“Lian needs her father,not his boyfriend,”

“You will be a better father anyways,”

“No I won’t you don’t give yourself enough credit,” Jason eyelids starts to slowly fall

“Roy...I love you and I’m sorry this is hap-” Jason chokes on his own blood

“I love you too Jaybird,” Roy gives him a peck on the lips before Jason’s eyes drop completely and a single tear falls out of his eyes

“I’m so sorry,” Roy grabs Jason’s lifeless hands and cries in his hands

“I’ll never forget you jaybird,”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian sees a criminal doing something... unexpected

"Red Robin, how much longer?! We've been in this same position for 15 minutes," Jason asks holding his face with his hands.

"The shipment should be in like 5 minutes," Damian rolls his eyes and pulls out his phone. Dick turns to look at him.

"Why the heck you have a phone with you ON PATROL?" Damian glared at him

"Nothing that concerns you," Damian started to type. Dick nods at Damian. Jason gets the hint and snatches it out of Damian's hands.

"Todd!" Damian put his leg out in front of Jason making him fall. The phone slides to Dick.

"Interesting," Dick drags out the word making Damian grip his katana.

"Jonathan Kent!" Dick enthusiastically says.

"Dami, I missed you when are we going on another mission?" Dami groans

"Soon, I just been busy," Jason smirks at Dami.

"Great! Mom wants you to come over tomorrow. My grandma is coming over and you know what that means!"

"Apple Pies?"

"ApPle pIeS!!!" 

"I swear to my katana if you don't give me back my freaking phone my katana will be stuck in your skull!" Dick passes it to Dami who huffs and stuffs it in one of the utility belt pockets.

"Guys!" Dick, Damian, and Jason huddle to Tim who is sitting on the ledge with his binoculars.

"Look. They are finally shipping the weapons," Damian, Dick, Tim, and Jason drop to the ground. But they notice something... weird.

"What the fuck?" Jason gives Dick a confused look. 

"Gosh, what has happened to Gotham? We don't even have cool, serious villains anymore,"

"That guy needs Jesus," Tim comments tucking him binoculars away.

"Why are you dancing Richard!" Jason gives Dick a side eye.

"Because..." The guy dabs and twirls around and stops dramatically.

"The Bats aren't here!" The other criminal smiles

"First thing you've been right about for a long time," Richard smiles and starts shaking his hips.

"The." 

"Bats,"

"Aren't,"

"Here!" 

"Keep dancing why don't ya?!" Richard starts shimmering. 

"Lighten up you big boob,"

"Can't way to ruin this guy's day," Jason sneaks behind Richard.

"Hey, Rich!" Richard turns around

"Hi," Jason punches him in the face knocking him down on the ground. Jason hears the other guy scream. Dick has an escrima stick to the guy's throat

"Fuck you! You're always wrong about everything!"

"I'm sorry!" Richard yells holding his nose.

"Bats go to hell man I was dancing bro," Jason laughs along with Dick.

 


End file.
